The Watcher in the Woods
by princess peanut
Summary: Sam and Dean head to a routine hunt in the woods. But something unexpected is waiting for them. Will it take the life of one of the brothers? NOW COMPLETE! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I just want to say a quick thanks to all those who read my last story The Tretheway House! And a special thanks to those who reviewed. I hope you like this one also. Personally, I like it better. Please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them!

Chapter 1:

Sam peered open his eyes, only slightly. He didn't want Dean to catch him watching. The clock showed 3:04 am and as it had been for the past four nights, Dean wasn't sleeping. He was simply sitting up in bed and staring at the wall. Sam had quietly been watching the stress build up in his brother, ever since Chicago. Sam was stressed too. Hell, he was more than stressed. He was angry, scared, confused, and let down. He never realized it was all a trap either. All that he could think at the time was that this was almost over. But it had turned out to be just another fork in the road. He accepted it, almost, but he couldn't figure out what was eating away at Dean. He would have loved to ask him, but he figured that as usual Dean would get pissed and brush him off. So he let it go, for now.

Sam woke the next morning to find Dean on the laptop. "What are you looking at?"

Dean looked up and smiled "Morning sunshine. Think I found our next gig."

Sam stood up rubbing his eyes, "What is it?"

"This little town called Jackson. Only about a day from here. It's up in some foothills surrounded by woods and stuff. Seems there's been some mysterious deaths in the area for a while now. Campers, hikers, all those types. " Dean paused and tried to stifle a yawn. "So anyway, all these people have been pretty much slashed up. Really tore apart. Locals say its wild animals."

"And there's no way it could be?" Sam asked, not really anxious to jump right back into hunting. He was tired, and he knew Dean was beyond tired.

"Well, they don't exactly have a big bear or mountain lion population. They get an occasional rogue now and then but...no way." Dean shifted his eyes back to Sam and gave a half smile. "Besides, there's a few people who say they know the real story and that these attacks are not animals."

"I don't know Dean. Doesn't sound that promising..."

Dean cut him off turning the computer for him to look. "Check it out Sammy, before you say no. I've found the town has a little history. Seems there was this nut woodsman that lived there in the seventies. He kept himself secluded in the woods, living off the land hunting and shit. He was really into his woods man. But then the town started to grow, people found they liked to hunt and camp and play in the pretty little lake. Even got themselves a little casino up in the hills. Guess the tourists just started coming in like crazy. And I guess this really pissed off ole Davy Crockett. Legend has it he went crazy. First he started to just scare people. Then he actually attacked them. Then" Dean leaned in towards Sam and raised his eyebrows "This is where it gets good Sammy. Seems Davy Crockett turned to the dark side. Got into the old black magic if you know what I mean. Placing curses, calling forth evil things to take care of the campers. He died in 1985, but some say he's still there. Trying to get rid of everyone invading his precious landscape." Dean smiled a wide smile, pleased with his research. "See college boy, I am capable of some things."

Sam felt a little stab of guilt. "Wow Dean. I'm impressed. Who knew you could read!" He was trying to lighten the mood, then tried to dodge a pillow that Dean threw at him. "okay okay, sounds like it's worth checking into." Sam hesitated, then said, "You know, I know how much you hate the woods and camping man. This sounds like an all out outdoorsman adventure. You sure you're up to it? You look way tired man. I know you haven't been sleeping. Maybe we should take some time off." Sam waited for his brothers response, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty.

But Dean surprised him, yet again. He spoke in a calm, soft voice and said, "Listen Sammy, if you're not up to it, that's one thing. We can take a break if you need to for as long as you need to. But me, well I'm fine. And yeah, I'm tired. So what? I'm always tired Sammy. That's nothing new." He paused and looked down to the dark brown carpet. "Tell me now Sammy if you're up to it. Personally, I don't feel like sitting here twiddling my thumbs, but..."

Sam knew what his pigheaded brother was doing. He was going to put this on Sam. If Sam said he was tired or needed a break Dean would do it in a heartbeat. But his brother would never admit to needing anything. And as much as Sam wanted to say yes, he needed the rest, he knew it would drive Dean nuts to sit there. So once again, he gave in to his big brother, hoping that everything would be okay just because Dean said it would. "Nah man, I'm good. Let's check it out."

Dean smiled his cocky grin and winked his eye. "Let's go huntin' Sammy."

The ride was a very long and quiet one. Sam had to practically bite his lips to keep his mouth shut. He needed to talk to Dean, but Dean just stared straight ahead. He knew he was upset. Besides the tight hands on the wheel and the clenched jaw, Dean didn't even turn the music on. That was a bright flashing neon sign if ever there was one. Finally after about three hours of silence Sam broke.

"Do you think Dad's okay?"

Dean let out a small sigh. "Yeah Sammy, I'm sure he's fine."

"Maybe we should call him."

Dean shook his head. "No. Don't worry about him Sammy. He's a fighter and he's the best. If he wasn't all right he would call. He's looking out for us right now." Dean paused. "But...I know he's fine."  
Sam had his doubts. They had all been hurt pretty bad. Of course they were now healed, but he just needed to know for sure. He set his mind to the fact that when they stopped he would sneak away from Dean and call him. Sam once more looked over to his brother. "You okay man?"

Dean glanced at him quickly then back to the road. "Yeah I'm fine." Leave it to Sam to interrupt a nice peaceful ride, Dean thought.

"Then why haven't you been sleeping?" The question was out before Sam could stop it and he knew he was going to regret asking.

"What, you spying on me in the middle of the night? Last I checked you were the one with nightmares. I sleep just fine. Let it go Sam." Dean said sternly.

"Whatever." Was all Sam could say. His brother was the most frustrating person he had ever known. He tried to change the subject. "I've been researching this place and I found that the guys cabin is still there. Untouched." Dean arched his eyebrows, showing some actual interest in what Sam was saying. "Guess after he died and after all the freaky shit that's gone on out there no one wanted to go near the cabin. So it's been left the way he left it."

"Good, maybe we can use that." Dean said.

"Yeah, but you might not like this." Dean looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "It's uh, it's at least a days hike through the woods to get to the cabin." Sam had to smile. He knew Dean hated the woods and hiking. Sam might actually get some pleasure out of this trip yet, he thought.

"Whatever." Was Dean's only response.

About two hours later they finally passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Jackson' Population 1200.

"Great, a small town." Dean griped.

"What do you have against small towns?" Sam asked looking out the window. It seemed like a nice little town to him. Old fashioned stores, quaint little houses dotting the hillside. People walking up and down the rolling streets going in and out of the antique shops. Seemed nice enough to him.

"Let me tell you something little brother. Small town people are the freakiest people around. Give me the big city any day." Sam just laughed.

They stopped at a local convienence store and stocked up on supplies for the trip. The store owner regarded them cautiously. Actually he regarded Dean cautiously. "You boys planning to go camping?" He asked. Sam nodded his head. The man looked to Dean, "You don't look much like the camping type son. Those boots of yours aren't gonna be much help out on that terrain."  
Dean flashed his most polite smile, only Sam knew how fake it was. "I think I'll be just fine thanks. "

The man nodded and rang up their purchase. On the way out he said, "You boys be careful out there. The woods can be a very dangerous and unforgiving place. "

"So we've heard." Dean mumbled.

They followed the directions they had got off Mapquest and ten minutes later they were in a parking lot in front of the 'authorized' entrance to the campgrounds. Of course they had no intention of staying to the restricted camp area. The boys got out of the car and heaved their backpacks on and headed out. Both completely oblivious to the dark figure watching them from behind the shade of the trees. And neither boy heard his steps as he followed behind.

They had been into the hike for almost two hours now. And slowly Dean had begun to lag behind Sam by at least five or six steps. He was exhausted and trying to keep up with Sam's long legs going up hill was becoming a losing battle. Every once in a while Sam would look back, his eyes filled with concern. But to his credit, he said nothing. Dean began to wonder if Sam really knew where they were going. He could have sworn they passed the same tree at least three times. After a while Dean stopped. He said nothing to Sam and watched as his brother went between two trees and disappeared. He just needed to rest for a second and catch his breath. Then suddenly he heard it. His head whipped up and he scanned the area. Whispers. Coming from all around him. Cautiously he set his pack down and pulled out his trusty shotgun. Then the whispers stopped. He heard a twig break behind him and spun, his shotgun rising. He came face to face with a figure in a dark cloak with the hood pulled around his face. After what seemed like minutes the thing spoke.

"You cannot hurt me young hunter."

Dean smiled, "Wanna make a bet on that?"

"I am not here to fight you. I am here to forewarn you. Leave this place now. You are in over your head."

"I'm the professional here. Think I got it covered." Dean sarcastically replied.

"Things are not as they seem here." It replied. Then paused and tilted it's head. "But you know that already. You know there are no coincidences, only what's meant to be. You will fail here. Just as you will always fail in the end. Just as your father will fail. You cannot beat us young hunter. "  
"Enough chit chat freak. Let's get down to business." Dean said and pointed the gun, beginning to pull the trigger. And although he could not see its face he felt the thing smile.

"Don't you think you should find your brother? Before he leaves you again."

Dean paused. That had caught him off guard. He shook his head clearing his mind and pulled the trigger. Just as he did it disappeared. "Come on, that's not really playing fair is it!" He screamed. There was no response. "Shit!" What the hell was that all about? He wondered. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He swung around gun aimed and ready. His brother came to a screeching halt throwing his hands up.

"Whoa Dean! It's me!" Dean lowered the gun. "You alright? What happened?" Sam asked frantically. 

"Had a little run in with a disappearing Obi One Kanobe." Dean laughed and placed the shotgun back in his pack. 

"Dammit Dean! What the hells wrong with you! I turn around and all of a sudden you're gone!" Sam said, anger flashing across his face.

"Chill out Sammy boy. I was just tying my shoelaces." Dean said, trying to shrug off his exhaustion.

"I'm getting real sick of this crap Dean. Sick of you lying, sick of you trying to be Superman. Sick of your sarcasm! You hear me!"

Dean was actually surprised by Sam's anger. He literally had to take a step back when Sam got in his face. "Calm down Sammy alright. This was nothing I couldn't handle." Sam said nothing, just glared at his brother. "Tell you what, I'll be honest with you. This hiking shit sucks, and my feet hurt. Let's find a place to park it for the night and we'll hit the cabin first thing in the morning. Make ya happy?"

Sam regarded his brother for a moment. He knew Dean was exhausted, hell he could see it in his eyes. His brother had been pushing himself for a week now. God how he regretted agreeing to going on this hunt. This was the last place they needed to be right now. He was starting to get a real bad feeling that this place was going to turn into something big. He just wish his damned visions would show him what that was going to be. But until then, his brother needed to rest. And in all honesty so did he. "Yeah, there's a clearing up ahead. There's a little stream there too. Let's stay there tonight. We shouldn't be too much farther from the cabin anyway. " In an effort to make peace Sam reached down for his brother's pack, intending to carry it for him. Unfortunately no peace was to be made that day.

Dean smacked Sam's hand away. "Fuck you Sammy. I'm not a damn invalid. I can carry my own pack." He threw it up on his back like it was nothing and started walking. Sam sighed and jumped in front of his brother to show him to where they would camp for the night.

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Night was closing in fast. Dean had built a small fire and Sam was laying on his back watching the stars drift into view. They had circled their campsite with salt and now Dean was reloading his shotgun. "Get some sleep Sammy. I'll take first watch."

"I don't mind going first. I'm not really tired yet anyway." Sam said, hoping his brother would give in. Dean simply shook his head. Sam sighed. He was getting tired of the fighting between the two of them. He wished they could just get along and agree. But the Winchester streak of stubornness ran deep in both of them. So once again, he gave in, not wanting to push Dean again. He didn't think he'd be able to fall asleep, but in the end, he was out within ten minutes.

Dean sat there with his shotgun across his lap watching his brother. Maybe this was a bad idea, he thought. What the fuck did that thing mean this place wasn't what it seemed? And how the hell did it know who they were? Dean was beginning to get a headache. The last few weeks had been too much. He kept replaying it over in his mind. Chicago. Who knew it would turn out like that? Dean knew it was his fault. He had driven Sam straight into Meg's hands because he drove off and left him. He had almost gotten Sam _and _his Dad killed, because of his stupid pride and anger. He never saw the trap coming, and he almost lost what was left of his family. Maybe I should have left him at school, Dean thought as he looked at his brother sleeping peacefully. At least when he was there I could keep my promise, he thought. Dean was trying to fight sleep as hard as he could, but his eyes were getting heavy and his head was bobbing. Then suddenly he jerked up, wide awake. Singing? He heard singing. A soft, sweet melody floating from the stream. He stood and made his way outside the salt circle. He knew he should wake up Sam, but he needed to see this first. He knew that voice, and that song. As he walked to the stream he saw her. His breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound faster. There she was standing at the waters edge in a long white silk gown, the moonlight shimmering around her making her glow like an angel. She was humming that song. The one she always sang to help them sleep. Dean walked slowly towards her. He became blind to everything around him. He forgot he was in the woods, on a hunt, and for the moment he even forgot about Sam. She turned as he approached and smiled. That beautiful smile that made his heart ache and tears well up in his eyes.

"Hello Dean."

"Mom?" Dean's heart was beating against his chest. It couldn't be her, could it? "Is it really you?"

"Of course my sweet son." She held her hand out to him. "Come here my darling. I need to tell you something. I need to remind you." Her voice was soft and floated on the night's air.

Dean hesitated and looked around him. He suddenly remembered where he was and why. Sam was at least thirty feet away and still sleeping. But he didn't see anything else that looked suspicious. He figured he had to be dreaming so he saw nothing wrong with walking to her. He looked back towards his mother as tears began to fall. He didn't care. His mother was in front of him, and he didn't care if he cried like a baby. He took a step and reached for her. Just as he was about to reach her hand a blinding light came out of no where. He could no longer see his mother. He tried to shield his eyes, but to no avail. He felt a force strike him hard in the back and he landed into the water face first. Just before he hit the water he managed to scream "Sammy!" Then all was dark.

Sam bolted up instictively grabbing his gun kept tucked by his side. Through blurry eyes he looked around him, trying desperately to focus. The first thing he noticed of course was Dean was not there. Panic began to set in. "Dean!" He screamed. "Dean where are you! Dammit Dean answer me!" Sam turned in slow circles, scanning the area. "Think dammit!" He said aloud. What did I hear? Then it hit him. Water. He heard Dean scream and he heard a splash. He knew it. At full speed he ran toward the stream. Thank God it was a clear night and the moon was shining bright or he would have stumbled more than what he already was. When he made it to the waters edge he stopped, eyes scanning. It was so hard to see anything. "Dean!" He screamed again. "Damn you Dean if you don't answer me I swear I'll kill you myself!" He screamed again. The he heard the coughing. Looking to his right he saw Dean struggling to pull himself out of the water. Sam ran to him dropping the gun as he grabbed his brother and hauled him out of the water. Dropping to his knees in front of Dean he grabbed by him the shirt, holding him up. "Dean, are you okay? Say something!"

Dean looked at him with confused eyes, "Sammy?" He asked as if he was unsure.

"It's me Dean."

Dean's eyes looked from side to side. "Where is she?" he asked and then collapsed into his brothers arms.

Sam tried to shake him awake, it was no use. With a head full of questions he put his brother up over his shoulder and carried him back to camp. Gently he laid him onto his sleeping bag and began checking him for injuries. Nothing seemed to be broken. But he did find a good size lump forming on the back of his head. Sam lightly patted Dean's cheek. "Dean, come on man. Wake up. You can't do this right now. Dean? I can't carry you all the way back. Wake up!" Dean made no response. Sighing in frustration and fear Sam removed Dean's wet clothes, put dry ones on and tucked him snugly into his sleeping bag. "What the hell were you doing you freakin' idiot?" Sam asked him aloud. "We are leaving here first thing in the morning and I don't care how much you argue."

Sam sat as close to his brother as he could, monitoring his breathing and holding the shotgun across his lap. His eyes kept constantly scanning the woods around them. He had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night with God knows what coming out of the darkness. He tried again to wake his brother and got no response. The silence was killing him. All he could hear was crickets and frogs, it was driving him nuts. "Shut the hell up!" He screamed into the darkness. Then suddenly he heard something else. A whisper. Sam stood and scanned the area. It was definitely whispers, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. Then they stopped and one came through loud and clear '_you are all alone now_'

He didn't know where the voice came from or what was out there, but just for good measure he fired a few rounds of rock salt into the darkness then knelt beside his brother and said a prayer of protection. They were going to make it through this night, he was damn well going to make sure of it. "Dean, why can't you ever just be more comprimising. We shouldn't be here." Sam whispered to him.

Sam looked at his watch. It was 3:30 am. At least it wasn't much longer till sunrise he thought. Suddenly Dean began to stir and mumble. Sam bent over him grabbing his shoulders. "Dean? Dean wake up. Come on man, open your eyes. Please!"

Dean's eyes opened, though when he looked at Sam he couldn't focus. "Dean? Say something. Can you see me?"

Hoarsely Dean whispered, "Yeah Sammy I see you." He reached his hand to his head. "Well, wasn't that fun." He smirked and began to sit up. Sam gently helping him.

"How many fingers?" He asked Dean, holding up three in front of his face.

Dean stared at his hand for a minute, making Sam nervous. "Three."

Sam released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm sure you have a concussion Dean. As soon as it's light we're outta here."

Dean began to shake his head. "No Sammy. I'll be fine. It's just a bump. I've had worse. We can't leave yet."

"What! Of course we're leaving jerk. You were attacked by something, you're hurt and there is something really wicked out here man. We are not going to attempt to go that cabin. We need more research, and you need a doctor."

Dean looked at Sam with a steady gaze and said, "I told you we are staying Sam. I'm older and what I say goes. We cannot leave yet. Got it?"

Sam was beginning to forget about his concern for his brother. Anger was taking over. "Wanna tell me what happened over there? What attacked you, what were you doing checking something out without waking me up? And why did you ask me where is she. Who is _she_ Dean? What did you see?" Sam knew he was speaking a mile a minute but he had to get all of his questions out.

Dean was rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't know what hit me. There was a flash of light and then bang. Didn't even catch a glimpse." He paused for a moment to cough. Trying to scream when you're going head first into water isn't a good idea he thought. His throat was burning like crazy. He turned to look at Sam. Dean felt bad. He was driving his brother nuts. He knew it, but he couldn't tell him what he saw. It wasn't real, he knew that. He wouldn't want to get Sammy's hopes up. "Before you say anything else Sammy, we came here to do a job. We are going to do it. I'll be fine. Come on, we've both been hurt worse than this and kept going. We need to get rid of this bitch."  
Sam clenched his jaw. Dean was right. They always keep going hurt or not. But Sam's bad feeling about this place was getting worse by the minute. And why was he dodging the last question? "Who were you talking about Dean? Who did you see?"

Dean looked at Sam and didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair. He could still see her. He swallowed hard then shook the memory from his head. "I don't know what you're talking about Sammy. I didn't see anything."

"You're lying. You forget Dean. I'm not a little boy anymore and I know you a lot better than you think. So don't fucking lie to me!" Sam was so pissed he could spit fire. When was Dean going to start treating him like his brother, his equal, and not a child?

Dean laid back down and stared up at the stars. "I didn't see anything. Look, I've got a little bit of a headache going here, so can we stop the chit chat. Let's just keep our eyes and ears open huh?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just don't fall asleep okay?" He tried to push his anger aside. No matter what, they were in fact brothers and no matter what Dean did, he loved his big brother. When he wasn't an asshole and when he was. And even though he was being an asshole at the moment, he was hurt and even if he wouldn't admit it, he needed Sam. 

Sam tried his hardest to keep Dean awake. It wasn't easy. Dean's eyes would close as soon as he stopped talking. Sam found the stupidest things to talk about, just to keep it going, but it was a loosing battle. Sam thought enough time had passed by to let him sleep for a few minutes at a time. Then suddenly Dean murmured something in his sleep that made Sam's jaw drop.

"Mom...don't go...it's you...don't stop singing...she's singing Sammy...can you hear it?"

Sam knew he wasn't really talking to him, he was asleep. But he knew this wasn't a dream. His senses told him that was who Dean saw. What the hell had they gotten themselves into?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sun finally rose. Sam had thought the darkness would never disappear. He had spent the last hours keeping watch over the woods and his brother. Suddenly his thoughts flashed back to Chicago. He wished so desperately he wouldn't have said those things to Dean when they were preparing for the fight. He saw the pain in his brother's eyes, and he didn't miss the catch in his voice. Dean had tried hard to keep it together. But Sam had once again sucker punched him with his words. And now here they were. And his brother could have died. He had to apologize. He had to make sure his brother knew he didn't want to leave _him_, just hunting.

With the light Sam stood and began packing their gear. Dean finally began to stir. "Dean?" Sam said softly kneeling next to him.

"I'm up." He said, squinting his eyes and slowly rising.

"Take it easy. Don't try to get up too fast."

"I'm fine Sam." Dean looked up at him. "Was I out all night?"

"Yeah."

Dean nodded his head and mumbled something Sam couldn't make out. "All right. Let's get the show on the road."

"Dean, you sure? We can always come back." Sam urged.

"Don't start this again Sammy. Let's just get the job done. I ain't dyin'."

Sam nodded in agreement. "The cabin should be that way about a half hour."

They started off. Dean felt a little shaky, but hell, he wasn't dyin'. And at least the feeling of pain reminded him to stay alert. This time though he stayed close to his brother, who had purposely slowed his stride. Dean was going to make sure nothing surprised them on this walk, and he was going to make sure Sam was safe in his sights. Half way through their hike Sam stopped and turned to Dean. He looked very upset.

"What's wrong Sam? Do you sense something?" Dean asked

He shook his head. "No. I need to say something to you and I need you to let me say all of it, and

finish."

Dean was puzzled. "Okay."

"About...about what I said in Chicago..."  
"Come on Sam, not this again. It's cool, I get it."

"Dammit Dean I said let me finish! I just wanted you to know that just because I don't want to do this forever doesn't mean I want to leave _you_."

"Sam, I told you I get it. It's fine." Dean started to walk away.

Sam grabbed his arm forcefully. "Dammit Dean shut up and listen! It's not okay. I know you're mad at me and I hurt you. And I understand. But you gotta know that even if someday when I do go back, I don't ever want to go without seeing you for years again. Ever."

Dean sighed. "Sam, I'm not mad you. I told you I get it and I meant it. I could never be mad at you." He paused then asked, "What's this about?"

Sam cast his eyes to the ground and took his time answering. "You could have died last night Dean. And you would have died thinking I didn't want to be around you. I couldn't have lived with that."

Dean shook his head and resigned himself to giving his brother his 'chick flick' moment. He patted Sam on the head and smiled. "Sammy, I didn't die, I ain't gonna die any time soon, and I know that you don't want to leave me." He paused and flashed his best smile. " I'm the best brother in the world, you couldn't live without me." He laughed and walked on.

Sam smiled and mumbled to himself, "No Dean, I couldn't live without you."

They finally arrived at the cabin almost an hour later. Dean had slowed them down, and he knew it, but thank God Sam hadn't said anything. He just kept an eye on his brother, trying to be sneaky, as always. The boys were both surprised. The cabin looked perfectly normal. Like a nice normal person's little hideaway. No signs of evil or spooks anywhere. But to be safe each boy brought out their guns and they cautiously made their way to the door. It wasn't locked. When they entered they were hit with the smell of age and must and stale air. But the cabin itself was in good shape. There was still furniture and animal heads on the wall. "Looks pretty normal." Sam whispered to Dean. He nodded in agreement. "I'll go left you go right." Sam said. They searched all four rooms of the cabin and found nothing out of the ordinary. Not a symbol, a book, a dead body, anything.

"This is weird." Sam said.

"Yeah, just not in the way we're used to. This is normal weird." Dean replied. He was walking toward the hallway determined to make one more sweep of the place when he heard it. A hollow sound below his feet. "What the hell." He said as he bent and pushed a rug over. Underneath was a trap door. "Bingo. Here we go Sammy!" Bending over was making Dean dizzy but he didn't want Sam to see so he just quickly pulled the door open and stood back against the wall. "We need to let a little fresh air in first." He informed Sam, thinking that was a pretty good excuse as to why he wasn't going charging in. Sam wasn't fooled but he didn't let on. After a few minutes Dean turned on his flashlight. "Behind me Sam. Let's go see what we got."

Sam followed behind Dean as they slowly made thier way down. Halfway down Sam's hand found a light switch. When the light came on both boys froze in shock. In the unusually large room before them was a myriad of what could only be described as weapons and torture tables. There were chains on the walls, tables with straps, axes and pitchforks and metal spike hanging from the ceiling. Strange looking metal tools that looked very painful. Each of the three tables were stained with blood. So were some of the 'tools'. And in the back corner was a small alter with symbols, a bowl of blood and other satanic worshiping things.

"What the hell was this guy?" Dean asked aloud. "Talk about Hellraiser."

"Dean, are you sure the legend just talked about him wanting to scare away campers because of his love for the woods? Cause I think this is a little more than what we thought." Sam said, his eyes wide as he scanned the room. God, what had he done to people down here?

"I'm thinking the scenario has changed a bit Sammy. Maybe the whole woods thing was just a cover." Dean shook his head. "This is just freaky."

"Dean, how did you happen to find this particular place on the internet?" Dean stood still and silent, avoiding his brother's eyes. "Dean?" Sam's senses were picking up that his brother wasn't telling him the whole truth. "Dean, how did you find out about this place?"

Dean knew he couldn't keep the truth from his brother. Especially now. "Hey, I had every intention of just looking around the internet randomly. But...there was this e-mail from someone claiming to know Dad. They said that Dad had passed through here and they knew about us and thought we could help."

"Who was it from?" Sam asked.

"Don't know Sammy. And I can see that look in your eyes. It wasn't Dad. Not his usual MO." Dean looked around the room, remembered the past day, looked at Sam and said, "I'm sorry Sam. I think I may have gotten us into something bad here."

Before Sam could reply, the lights went out.

-TBC-

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you all like this story. Hopefully it has enough action and angst for everyone! Have a great one!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Panic began to build up in Sam. He didn't have a flashlight. He heard rustling noises. "Dean!" He screamed.

A beam of light came on "Right here." Dean replied. He made a slow circle looking around the room. Then for some reason he turned his flashlight to the ceiling and stared. Sam looked up trying to see what he was seeing.

"What is it?" He asked.

Dean started laughing.

"What! Why are you laughing!" Sam was utterly confused.

"You should have seen the look on your face you little girl." When Sam didn't respond because he was still confused Dean said, "The lightbulb burned out Sammy. That's all."

Sam released the breath he was holding and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's get the hell outta here and figure out what we're dealing with."

Dean nodded but began walking towards the alter. "First, I say lets trash this." He placed his flashlight on the ground and put his hands under the table intending to tip it when Sam grabbed him.

"Wait!"

"Now what Sam." Dean was getting frustrated.

"Maybe we should hold off until we know what's going on. I mean, who knows what if destroying this thing does the opposite of what we want."

Dean stopped and raked his hand through his hair. His head hurt, he was frustrated, pissed, tired, and everything else in between. But Sam was right. And Dean sure didn't want to lead them into anything else blindly.

Sam turned and headed to the stairs with Dean's flashlight. "Let's go Dean. Well park it outside for a minute and let me do some thinking."

Sam walked ahead of Dean. Before going up the stairs Dean paused once more to look a the room, well what he could see of it now that his brother took his flashlight. Who had sent them there? Maybe he should take Sam's advice and think things through once in a while. His lips curled up in a sly smile. "Yeah right, Sam's the geek boy, I'm the cowboy." he said to himself.

Sam was out of the house now and noticed a building towards the right. He began walking over to it. He didn't even realize his brother wasn't behind him. His head was too clouded with questions to pay attention. He just kept walking, wondering what mysteries this little building was holding. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside, leaving one foot against the door to keep it from closing. He shone the flashlight inside. Relieved, he found it was nothing more than a mere wood shed. He left and let the door slam behind him. He suddenly realized that Dean was no where near him. "Dammit Dean." He mumbled. But as he headed back to the cabin a flash of light caught his eye and he headed up the small incline towards a tree in the back.

Dean finally made his way up the dark stairs. Leave it to his little brother to get ahead of him and not bother to light his way up. He was ready to give him a good tongue lashing when he emerged from the basement, but he wasn't there. Panic set in and he ran out of the house screaming Sam's name. "Sam! Sammy where are you!" He ran outside the cabin and screamed some more "Sammy!" Screaming was killing his head, but he didn't care. "Where the fuck are you!"  
Suddenly he heard foot steps coming up behind him. He spun around, bringing the gun up with him.

Once again Sam came to a screeching halt because once again his brother had a shotgun pointed at him. "I'm right here!"

Dean dropped the gun and walked up to his brother grabbing him by both arms, "Don't fucking do that again. Got it! You stay in my sight! Don't pull that shit again or I will kick your ass!"

Sam was a little shell shocked. "Dean, man...I'm sorry. I got a little carried away thinking, and then I was looking around. I'm...I'm sorry." He didn't know what else to say, except to ask if his brother was okay because he looked a little flushed and his eyes seemed to be unfocused. "You okay Dean?"

Dean released him and stepped back. "I'm fine Sam. Just don't do that to me again." He said softly.

"Okay Dean. I'm sorry." Sam was a little confused. His brother had the right to be mad, but he was acting differently. This was getting too carried away. They needed to leave this place. "Dean, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so paniced right now. I was right here. I didn't go anywhere."

"You did go somewhere. You left my sight."

"Okay, since when is that a crime."

"Forget it Sam, let's just figure out what's going on here." He began to walk away, but Sam saw something in his eyes, and he needed to press on.

"No Dean. This is beyond your big brother worry. What's going on? And don't lie. You know I can tell if you do. I want the truth."

Dean looked at Sam. Hadn't he already given him his chick flick moment for the day? Why did his little brother always have to push? He obviously must've inherited his pansy genes from their mother, cause Dean just did not understand it. "Sam, drop it. Now."

"No Dean. I'm a little tired of all this no mushy moment shit. I need to know what's going on with you. And I want to know why you won't tell me that you saw Mom last night!"

Dean stood perfectly still, jaw clenched. How did he know?

As if reading his mind Sam said "You talked in your sleep."

It had to be the concussion talking talking, but Dean finally gave in and said, "Fine Sam, have it your way." He told him everything that had happened the night before, not leaving anything out. He watched as Sam's eyes widened and his face went a little paler.

"Jesus Dean. What do you think this means? What do you think she wanted to tell you?"

Dean shook his head, he didn't want to say it but he was sure he knew. "I think she wanted to remind me of something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think maybe she thought I needed to be reminded of my promise." His voice lowered and softened. "I've been careless lately and I'm sorry Sammy."

Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "Dean, I'd really appreciate it if you would elaborate. I'm a little confused."

"Fine Sam. Here's your whole mushy moment, your whole spill your guts, let out the inner child, whatever. Here it is. I'm saying this once, and there's no discussion. Got it?" Sam nodded, mostly from confusion. "The night Mom died, earlier that night, you had been crying for hours. Mom or Dad couldn't get you stop. I asked Mom if I could hold you. She let me rock you...and you stopped crying the minute you were in my arms. That night Mom sat next to me... and she told me that you were... special. That you were going to be different from the rest of us, and that I needed to always be there for you. That I always needed to be careful and protect you. She asked me to promise. I did. I promised her I would never let anything happen to you. And after she died, I promised Dad. And lately... I've been careless and angry and I've broken that promise. I almost got everyone killed in Chicago because I was careless and didn't see the trap. I've broken my promise to her and she knows it... and she's mad at me." He paused taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Sam had just stood in shock and let his brother ramble everything out. He didn't even know what to say, where to begin. "Dean...I...don't know what to say. You haven't broken any promise. You've saved my ass hundreds of times. You are always there for me. I don't think Mom's mad at you, if that's what you think. I'm serious. No one could ask for a better brother." He walked to Dean, wanting to give him a reassuring hand on the shoulder, but Dean turned and began to walk away.

"Dean wait." Sam started after him. But suddenly he heard a snap beneath his feet, and the fake wooded floor gave out from under him. "Dean!" He screamed as he fell.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed and he ran towards him. Dean dropped at the edge of the hole that had opened up, swallowing his brother. He grabbed his flashlight and shined it down into the darkness. His brother had fallen a long way. He was lying still on his back. "Sam! Can you hear me? Sammy!" Suddenly his brother gasped and starting coughing. "Sammy!"

"I'm.." coughing "okay." Sam paused for a moment taking a deep breath. "Just got the wind knocked out of me." He slowly sat up, rubbing his back.

"You hurt?" Dean asked.

"Nothing broken." Sam replied. Slowly he stood and gave himself a quick check. Nothing was majorly hurt. Although he was sure he'd be sore for a while. He tried to look around at where he was. But it was too dark to make out anything other than the wall in front and behind him. Although he could peer to his right and see a long tunnel. "Hey Dean, throw me the flashlight." With shaky hands he caught the flashlight and lit up the passage way.

"What do you see?" Dean asked.

"Looks like a tunnel."

"See the end?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam walked a little further in.

"Hey, don't go exploring on your own Sherlock!" Dean called down. "We need to get you outta there."

Sam stopped and looked up. "Got any rope?"

"Did you pack any?" Dean asked sarcastically. He was just so happy his brother wasn't hurt he didn't care how rude he was.

"Didn't really think we'd need it Dean. I mean I didn't really picture myself falling through a trap door!"

"So much for your psychic ability Haley Joel." Dean snapped. "Stay right there. I'll go see if there's some in the cabin." Dean stood but then peered back down. "And I mean it! Stand right there! Don't move another inch before I get back. Cause I sure the hell am not coming down there to look for you. Got it?"

Sam smiled slightly and gave a mock salute, "Yes sir sargent." Then he paused a worried look crossing his face. "Maybe you shouldn't go back in the cabin alone Dean."

Dean shook his head, "Get over it Samantha." and walked away.

Sam sighed. This has turned into the camping trip from hell, he thought. He pointed the flashlight and examined his surroundings. The floor was dirt and the walls were regular concrete, slightly curved. He took a few steps deeper into the tunnel. About ten steps in he noticed something along the walls. Stepping up closer he found that every so many feet there were symbols along the walls. They weren't any that he recognized. They looked similar to one that he had seen when he was younger. At that time his father was going after a demon that was taking people to torture them and then sacrifice them to his higher god. From what Sam could remember this demon took strong people. Physically and mentally strong and who did good deeds in the world. The demon would break them first then kill them. Sam couldn't remember all of the details. He was young and his father didn't fill him in on everything back then. But these symbols were similar to those. God, he hoped that wasn't what they were facing here. He remembered how Dean and his Father had reacted to that 'case'. They were emotionally the strongest people Sam knew, but they were both bothered by that one. Dean had later told Sam that they saw some of the dead bodies of the people who were sacrificed. Dean had only said that it wasn't a pretty sight and it hadn't been a pretty death. But he wouldn't say more. He also said the demon was strong and was able to find a way to get into your mind and find your weakness. He said that it knew things about the vicitm's lives and that's how it got to them. Dean had said that the demon had said something to Dad about his life, but he didn't know what. Just that it really got to him. And then Dean would say nothing else about the subject. After a while Sam dropped it. He didn't really want to know the details anyway. Now he thought, maybe I should have.

Sam looked at his watch. It had been at least eight minutes since Dean left. What was taking him so long? He walked back to the opening and looked up "Dean! You up there! What the hell's taking you so long!" He listened, but received no response. "Dammit Dean!" He said aloud. Frustrated Sam kicked at the dirt beneath him. "Five more minutes Dean, and then I see where this tunnel leads."

-TBC-

Thanks again to all those who have read and to all those who have reviewed! As always, it's appreciated. Hope you are still enjoying!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so I thought I'd go ahead and do another update tonight. I felt I had to get on with the action. Hope you like it, and don't forget to reveiw!

Chapter 5:

Dean was rummaging through the cabin. "Dammit, I can't believe that Davy fricken Crockett didn't have any fucking rope!" He screamed. But there was none to be found. His mind switched to another resort and he stormed into one of the bedrooms and started tearing the sheets and blankets off the bed. As he swung them around the dust and stale smell of the years swirled around him. It was enough to gag him, but he kept going. Finally after he tied enough together that he thought would reach Sam he headed back out. But as he reached the front door he stopped. The door was now closed and in front stood something that looked like a man, but Dean knew better. He could tell a demon from man anytime. He began chastising himself mentally for not bringing a damn weapon with him. Stupid! He dropped the makeshift rope and prepared himself to fight. But the demon simply stood still, staring at him with red eyes. Dean's eyes scanned the room for anything he could use as a weapon. Anything that would buy him time to escape and get Sam. But before he could do anything the demon suddenly lunged at him, with lightening speed. He had Dean by the throat and up against the wall before he could even let a gasp escape. It's eyes were fire red, glowing now. It's breath foul as it hissed, "I've been waiting hunter." It then pulled out a large silver knife and forcefully shoved it into Dean's side. It's hold on Dean's throat was so tight he could not even scream. It removed the knife and then effortlessly threw Dean across the room, sending him slamming into the bookshelves against the opposite wall. Dean's last vision was that of the demon over him again, smiling in victory. Sammy, I hope you're okay, was his last thought before the darkness took him.

Dean awoke laying on a hard table. Cautiously he opened his eyes. He was back in the basement on one of the torture tables and the room was fully bright, though he couldn't see where the light was coming from. Damn his side hurt. He shifted slightly and was surprised to find that he wasn't tied down.

"No need to tie you down hunter, you won't escape." The demon said, reading his mind. He walked towards Dean holding a small grail that was filled with blood. "Yes, this is your blood. I needed it as an offering."

"If you needed blood you coulda just pricked my finger you bastard." Dean said sarcastically, all the while the wheels in his mind were turning, trying to think of an escape.

"You cannot escape me." The demon smiled. "I know what you are thinking. But you are going no where. I intend for you to be my sacrifice tonight hunter." He placed a hand on Dean's wound, making him shrink back from the pain. "But first I intend to have a little fun."

Dean groaned. He didn't think it was going to be any fun for him.

Sam waited another five minutes, screaming for Dean again at least fifty times. Something was wrong. He didn't need his special feelings to tell him that. "I gotta get out of here." He said to himself. He wished he had a weapon. Right about now he was wishing he was like his brother. How ironic he thought. He always thought Dean was over paranoid, always carrying back up weapons in his boots, or pockets, and anywhere else he could hide them. If only he had done that on this trip. Then suddenly a light bulb went off in his head and he reached deep down into his jacket pocket and found the knife. It was small and it definitely wouldn't kill anything, but it might help. Maybe.

Taking a deep breath he headed towards wherever the tunnel led. As he walked he kept his eyes scanning, trying to be alert and not get caught off guard. What the hell had happened to Dean? Their lives had never been easy, but these last couple months just kept getting worse. And Dean. His admission to Sam had taken him completely off guard. He didn't even know how to respond to his brother. He knew Dean had some kind of martyr complex when it came to him. He knew his brother would give his life anytime for him and felt a responsibility for him. He also knew Dean was the one who had been his care giver all his life, not their Dad. But he never realized how deep rooted his sense of responsibility was. Sam never asked Dean about the night their mom died. It was too sensitive of a subject. And he tried not to ask too much about before she died. He just didn't know what to make of Dean's admission. He couldn't allow his brother to keep feeling this way. If that had been their mom there's no way in hell she could be mad at Dean. Dean was the best brother in the whole world. And he shouldn't be tied to Sam in this way. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right. Sam decided that it wasn't their mother Dean saw. No way. He may not of known his mother, but no mother could be mad at a son like Dean. Never. And when this was all over he was going to set Dean straight about what it meant to be brothers. They were equal, and Sam was as much responsible for Dean as Dean was Sam.

About fifteen later Sam reached the end of the tunnel. There in front of him was a door. No way it's unlocked, Sam thought. With a slight tremor in his hand he turned the knob. It opened with only a slight creak. Sam stepped through, knife held out in front. As he stepped into the room his feet stepped on something and he heard a loud crack. He scanned the floor with his flashlight and was shocked. The room was littered with bones. Human bones. Suddenly a light shone in the middle of the room and a figure appeared. It was a young girl. Beautiful. She smiled at Sam. "Do not be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"My name is Angela. I mean you no harm. I am simply trapped here. I know who and what you are Sam Winchester. I do not want you to fall to the same fate I have. I want to help you get to your brother and get out."

"What happened to you?" Sam was skeptical, but he figured he didn't have a choice except to listen to her. For the moment. "What is this place."

"This is a gateway. A door to the area in between worlds. This is where evil easily comes and goes. This is where evil celebrates, and this is where evil kills to appease thier god. And this is where good people die. " She cast her sad eyes down. "I was brought here by a vision years ago. I thought I was helping, just as you thought. But when I got here I found I was wrong. I was misled, just as you and your brother. The demon took my life to appease his god." She looked back to Sam. "He wants your brother Sam. He already has him. You need to get to him before he kills him and he is also trapped here."

"So you're telling me this demon kills people that do good?"

"Not only kills them Sam, but destroys their soul first."

"What is it?"

"I do not know."

"How do I kill it?" Sam asked.

"I do not know."

Sam was frustrated. He was so mad he could have screamed and ran his fist through a wall. Why didn't his damn visions ever kick on when they fuckin' needed them!

"Don't blame yourself Sam. It's not your fault."

"Why Dean? I mean, if he took you because you're psychic, why not me instead?"

"Because young Sam. Dean's actions stem from his heart. His actions are pure and unselfish. " She put up a hand to silence Sam when he began to protest. "I do not mean you are not a good person. But Sam, you have never denied you don't want this life. You are only here for vengence. This is not your choice, and not your destiny. Your gift helps people yes. And you enjoy helping people, but you don't want it. But your brother is different. This _is _his life. He does not do it for vengence like you or your father. He does it simply to save people. To save people from the pain he and life he has lived. He wants no one in this world to end up like his family. He wants to rid the world of the chaos that has destroyed your family. And he wants nothing more than to keep you and your father alive, and together. His actions are purely unselfish. He is also mentally and physically stronger than most humans. This has made him nothing but a target to this demon. This demon's intentions are to rid the world of people like your brother."

Sam's eyes were swelling with tears. She was right. He was hating himself right now. Dean was a fuckin' superhero and now he was going to pay the price? Not if Sam could help. No way in hell was Sam going to let his brother die and end up like this. "Where is he and how do I get to him?"

Angela motioned to her right at another door. "This door will lead you back up to the cabin. Your bag of weapons is inside. The demon has Dean in the basement. Hurry Sam."

"Thank you Angela." Sam said. But before leaving he said, "How do we help you move on?"

She shook her head. "There is nothing you can do for me Sam. You must get your brother and get out of here. The two of you are needed in the world. Go. Fulfill your destiny."

Sam nodded and took off running. He flew up the set of stairs and through yet another door and ended up in one of the bedrooms. Slowing down a little he cautiously made his way to the living room. Just as Angela had said their bags were there. The room was mess, Sam noticed. It looked like there had been a fight. Next to his bag was a tangled mess of bed sheets and blankets tied together. Sam let a small smile cross his lips. Dean must've been planning on using that to get him out. Well, now it's my turn big brother, I'm getting you out. Grabbing whatever weapons he could hold and stash on him, he headed to the basement. God help whatever was down there, because he was ready to kill.

Dean thought he heard footsteps. But his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't be sure. Damn that thing had beat the hell outta him. Of course he had fought back, but it was to no avail. As strong as he was, he was no match for something with super powers. He tried to take a deep breath, but he hissed in pain. He knew he must've broken a couple of ribs. His entire body had been thrown across the room and every inch of it had hit something. He didn't think there was a part of his body that wouldn't be bruised. He blinked his eyes. The blood dripping from his head was getting annoying, but he didn't feel like using the energy to wipe it away. Then suddenly he thought again of Sam. If that fuckin' demon hurt him, Dean would do more than send it back to hell. Willing himself, he made it to a seated position. Then suddenly he heard it again. Footsteps. Very subtle, and almost too soft to hear. Dean rolled his eyes. He didn't think he was ready for another round. As he mentally prepared himself for another beating he suddenly heard most unexpected thing. He heard his name.

"Dean!" Sam ran to his brother dropping to the ground before him, taking in the site of all of his injuries. "Can you move?" He asked.

Dean nodded. "You okay?"

Letting out a sight of frustration Sam said, "Yeah. Let's worry about me later okay? We gotta get out of here now Dean."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Dean began to struggle to stand, not getting far without Sam's help. "I can make it Sam." He said.

"Don't start Dean. We need to get outta here. We don't have time to play the macho game, got it? Now put your arm around me."

Dean didn't argue this time. He was starting to feel like he couldn't breathe and he knew he wouldn't be able to walk far. But he knew he needed to get Sammy as far away as possible so he was determined to make it as long his could. He willed himself to.

Sam was scared out of his mind. Dean was putting almost all of his weight onto him, and he didn't think Dean even realized it. This sight of his brother made him sick. If it was him, he didn't think he'd even be conscious. But Angela had said it too, Dean was strong. Stronger than he even knew. Slowly they made their way up the stairs. "You doing all right Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean replied, but he was barely able to get it out. The climb was taking away his breath. Finally after what seemed like hours they made it to the top. Sam allowed Dean to lean against the wall to catch his breath.

Dean let his chin fall to his shoulders and closed his eyes, trying to breathe deep.  
He felt Sam place his hands on his shoulders. "Dean, stay with me please."

"I'm good Sam. Let's go." Dean said and opened his eyes, only to see the demon standing behind Sam. "Look out!"

Sam's eyes widened as he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown across the room. He landed with a hard thud by the front door, and lay there stunned.

"You son of bitch!" Dean screamed. And from somewhere deep inside he mustered up the strength to save his brother.

"I know Sam is your weakness Dean. It would kill you to watch him die, destroy you. That is your greatest fear. And now your fear will become reality."

"Fuck you!" Dean screamed and dived for the bag Sam had dropped. He grabbed the first thing he touched and pulled out holy water. Opening the cap as fast as he could he threw the water at the beast. It hissed and howled loudly shrinking back. Then it disappeared. Dean crawled to Sam grabbing his little brother shaking him. "Sam are you okay?"

Sam blinked his eyes a couple of times, shaking off the stunned feeling. In front of him Dean, bloodied and battered was worrying about him. Once again he had saved Sam's ass, even though he could barely stand. "I'm not the one hurt." He stood, grabbed their bags and helped Dean up again. "Let's get the hell outta here."

Dean was swaying on his feet and barely able to walk but said, "I'm right there with you little brother."

Sam feared the demon would return and stop their escape, but they made it out the front door and were on their way to freedom. Or so he thought.

Sam had to give Dean credit. They were making good speed. Even though Dean's breathing was loud enough to scare away a bear, he was haulin' ass. Of course, no matter how fast they went, they were at least a day into these woods, and there was no hope of getting out any faster. And unfortunately he had discovered he lost the compass, so he wasn't quite sure how well he could find their way back. He hadn't told his brother that yet though. For now it seemed they were on the right path. Every few steps Sam looked over his shoulder, but the demon had not made a reappearance. At first, he had thought maybe he couldn't leave the confines of the cabin and that gave him some hope. But then he remembered Dean's earlier encounter with it on the trail, and any hope for a safe escape burned out quickly.

Sam stole a quick glance at his brother. They had been on the move for twenty minutes now. Dean was struggling more with ever step. Sam decided no matter the risk, they needed to stop. He needed to really check Dean's injuries, and he needed to stop the blood flow from his head wound. Not to mention his head hurt from hitting the front door, and he needed a second to let the pounding ease. He stopped and dropped the bag, making sure to keep his gun close. Dean stopped, leaned against a tree and looked at his brother with concern.

With a raspy voice he asked, "Something wrong Sam. You hear something?"

Sam let out a sarcastic huff, "No Dean." He pulled the first aid kit out of their bag and walked to Dean. "Sit down, we need to take care of your head."

Dean conceded, his head was hurting pretty bad. "Yeah, but make it quick. Who knows when that thing will show up again. Hand me the gun." When Sam looked at him with that question look he said, "You patch me up, I'll keep watch."

Sam nodded. He swallowed hard and kept the shudder from coming over him as he sat and really looked at Dean for the first time. His brother was in bad shape. The gash above his head needed stitches, but the butterfly bandages would have to do. Trying not to think of the pain it would cause, he took the disinfectant and just through it onto the cut. Dean winced, but said nothing. He hurriedly placed the bandages over the cut. He also noticed the blood on the side of his shirt. He lifted it up and winced at the knife wound. He did the same with that wound as he had Dean's head. "What else is hurt?" he asked. "How bad are you?"

"It's okay. Nothin' a few days in bed wouldn't heal. We gotta get going Sam." Dean responded.

Sam regarded him for a moment. Dean's face was bruised, his neck was beginning to show bruises and red welts. His face was slightly flushed and his breathing was shallow and quick. "Dean, I need to know how bad you are. I gotta know how fast we can move, or not. If we need to make a stand here, tell me now." Dean only nodded. Sam took that as a good sign, whether it was or not. He placed a hand on the back of Dean's head and found a rather large lump forming. Pulling down the back of his jacket slightly, Sam saw abrasions that started at the nape of the neck, and he assumed they went down his back. His wrists were chaffed from the ropes. He made his way to his sides and Dean could not quiet the groan of pain. "Probably broken." Sam whispered. Dean laughed slightly. "How about your legs?" Sam asked as he moved down.

Dean sighed, Sam was right. He needed to know how bad he was. This wasn't the time to be his regular self, not if Sam's life depended on it too. "Right knee." He said quietly. "I don't think anything's tore or broken, but I wrenched it the wrong way. Listen Sam, I'm basically beat to hell, all right. In all honestly it hurts to breathe." He saw how Sam noticably stiffened. Dean shook his head. "But I don't think making a stand here is the best idea. I've seen this thing up close and personal Sammy, and I don't want another play date. Last one wasn't too fun." he let a small sarcastic laugh escape his lips, as his thoughts wandered back to the basement, "We gotta move. If I start slowing you down, then go. Leave me. I'll catch up later."

Sam stood quickly, anger crossing his face, "Yeah sure, I'll just go off and leave you here to die! Real fuckin' smart thing to say Dean." Sam began to pace. "Sometimes, I can't believe you. You're not a freakin' super hero Dean or a martyr, even though I'm sure your twisted brain may think so. You are in fact my brother. My blood. I will not leave you here, got it! If we are gonna fight then we fight together. " He bent down and got into Dean's face, remembering the things Angela had said. With a stern voice full of emotion he said, "And if we're gonna die, we're gonna die together."

Dean looked at his little brother. Oh hell, who was he kidding, the kid wasn't little anymore. He had become a man. And as much as Dean loved to rag on him, he was a force of his own to be reckoned with. And right now Dean didn't want to go up against that force. Sam looked as if he was ready to take on the world. And no way in hell was he not going to stand beside his brother and watch his back. The demon was right about one thing, Sam was his weakness. But if it meant Dean ended up in his grave before the day was done, he would make sure Sam made it out alive.

"Let's get as far as we can." He looked at his brother and sighed. Me and bright ideas, he thought, sorry Sam. Out loud he said, "Well find a place to make our stand."

Sam smiled, not a happy smile, but a smile of relief. For now his brother was allowing him to take charge. He figured it had to be his injuries messing with his brain, especially after his brother had admitted to not wanting another 'play date' with demon. But it would probably be the last time in his lifetime he would be allowed to be the strong one, and Sam was going to make sure he didn't blow it.

"Looks like we have a long night ahead of us." He said, bending down to help Dean up.

Dean slugged along behind Sam and when he turned back with worry Dean tried to asuage his guilt, "Just keeping a look out behind us Sam." His brother said nothing, just kept going. Dean didn't think he was going to last. Every inch of his body screamed out in pain with every step. His vision was beginning to blur. Could things get any worse? he asked himself. Then suddenly, the sound of a low growl reminded him to never ask that question again.

The boys abruptly stopped. Both alert, moving in slow circles. They heard it again, this time amplified. Deep growls, almost like a dog, but not quite. At first it was coming from in front of them, then they heard another one, from behind.

"Shit." Dean whispered moving closer to Sam.

"What is it?" Sam asked, even knowing it was a stupid question.  
The bushes in front of them began to move. "Looks like we're about to find out." Dean answered.

Suddenly what they could only describe as some kind of dog was before them. Well, it was almost a dog. If a dog was taller, bigger, and had red eyes and giant fangs. This thing was huge. It had shiny black short fur that was slicked to it's body. It's eyes glowed like fire. It's back was arched and it moved slowly, yet aggressively toward the boys. As both boys raised their guns to shoot, another noise came from behind and Dean turned to see another demon dog coming.

"Okay Sam, I say on three we shoot. Aim good bro."

Sam swallowed hard, "Gotcha."

Dean cocked the gun, and so did Sam. But the dogs were too fast. They were on the boys in the blink of an eye. The first one hit Sam, knocking the gun out of his hands. He screamed in pain as the claws hit his chest. But luckily for him he was prepared, and just as it's jaws were starting to bite down into his left arm, he pulled a gun out of his jacket and fired. The beast yelped and flew backwards. Sam rolled to his side just in time to see the other dog ram his brother to the ground, the gun falling away. Dean screamed in pain as he hit the ground. Sam raised his gun to fire again, but then realized that not only did his brother scream, but so did the beast. And just as quick as they had landed the beast fell limply to the side, Dean's knife sticking out of it's chest. Sam smiled. Leave it to Dean. But his smile quickly faded as he realized his brother wasn't making an effort to get up. He crawled quickly to him.

"Dean, you okay?"

Dean didn't move. Instead he was struggling to take in a breath. The fall had knocked the wind out of him. Sam carefully pulled him up letting his brother lean on him for support. Slowly he began to breathe normally. Both boys let their gazes fall to the demon dogs.

"So what else do you think we have to look forward to?" Dean asked.

"I really hate to find out." Sam replied.

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dean could have continued to sit there and let himself drift off to sleep. The feeling was becoming overwhelming. But of course they needed to keep moving. Who knew how many more demon dogs were out there, or what else was going to come jumping out of the bushes. For a moment his thoughts drifted back to the demon in the basement. The demon had told him that he was going to be a sacrifice to some god. Dean had laughed to himself. If he was supposed to be something special for a sacrifice, he had a feeling that whatever god was going to be mightily disappointed. He was nothing special, he knew that. Sam on the other hand was special. Dean knew he was getting more and more powerful by the day, even if they didn't talk about it. That demon had picked the wrong brother. Of course, Dean was happy he did choose wrongly, but none the less, Sam was the special one. Dean knew that there must be some reason for his new found powers. He had a feeling his brother was meant for something big. So he had to make sure Sam lived to see that day. He mustered up his strength and pushed away from Sam.

As he looked at Sam he grew concerned, "Sammy, you're bleeding." He said, pointing at Sam's chest.

"Just a scratch. It's not deep."

"Just the same, let's patch it up and then get back on the move."

Sam nodded. He really wasn't hurt that badly, but Dean wouldn't let it go. And they did need to get moving, so he let his brother go back into take care of him mode just so it didn't slow them down. Sam winced as Dean quickly cleaned his wound and placed a wrap over it. He couldn't help but notice how his brother's hands shook. Sam still could not believe his brother was even conscious. He suddenly had a bad feeling that Dean was going to die in these damn woods before he could get him out. He shook his head. No. No way. They were the Winchester brothers. They could fight anything and win.

As Dean finished he sat back and his eyes began to close. It was getting hard to breathe again. That damn dog had made him land hard and his back and ribs felt like they were on fire. He was never going to make it. With eyes still closed he quietly said, "Sam...maybe it's time you go."

"What?" Sam asked, hoping his brother wasn't saying what he thought he was saying.

"You know what I'm saying. I'm gonna slow you down. Just go Sam. It's important you get outta here." His head began to roll back. He felt unconsciousness coming.

Sam bolted up, ignoring the pain in his chest and head. He grabbed both bags and slung them over his neck. Then he pulled Dean's knife from the one demon dog and placed it in his boot. He then stomped over to his brother. "Dean you stupid jerk, get up!" He screamed as loud as he could, startling his brother. "Quit being an idiot! We're leaving now, together!" Sam was pissed now. Enough was enough. They were both getting out, alive, and that demon was going to be sorry he met the brothers. It was time Sam took charge. Knowing Dean did not respond well to soft words and gentle treatment Sam decided to take another route. He was going to be pissed and start barking orders. Without a thought to his brother's pain Sam reached for him, yanking him up hard. "Now get off your ass and move! You are not a fucking quitter. We are gonna fight and win, you hear me!"

Dean winced in pain as he was yanked to his feet. But he said nothing. Sam was pissed. He wasn't even being his mushy girly self. Dean couldn't believe that with all his injuries his brother just yanked him up like that. If he could of made his arm work right, he would have knocked his little brother out for a stunt like that. For now, he let it go and hobbled along side Sam.

The boys made it back to their original camp site by the creek by the time the sun was beginning to set. Sam had been riding Dean's ass the entire way, yelling at him to move faster, to shut up when Dean tried to protest over Sam not leaving him, and to keep quiet so they could hear anything. But when they made it back to the campsite, Sam could see that Dean couldn't take anymore. If he kept pushing, he was going to collapse. So he made their decision. This is where they would make their stand.

"All right Dean. We stop here. You need to rest and I need to think about how to stop this thing."

Sam unrolled Dean's sleeping bag and ordered him lie down. Dean didn't fight the order. He was out before his head was all the way down. Sam watched his brother for a moment, making sure his breathing was all right. It was quick and sharp, but at least he was still breathing. Sam quickly got up and placed their weapons within arm's reach, making sure to place a gun and Dean's knife next to his still form. He circled them in salt and then grabbed their Dad's journal. It was time for answers.

As he began to read, he heard the whispers again. The sun had finally set and beside the small fire he built, it was pitch black. Sam's eyes darted around, but he could see nothing. He could feel it though. His hair on the back of his neck stood and he felt a cold run through him. But nothing showed itself. Sam tried to make out what the whispers were saying, but it was jumbled. He decided to ignore it and turn back to his reading. He had found what he was looking for. Now he just had to put a plan into motion.

Then suddenly the whispers stopped and he heard one clear voice. "I will have him."

Sam's jaw clenched. 'Over my dead body' he thought.

The voice called back, 'That can be arranged.'

Sam was on edge. 'That can be arranged'? It was the last thing the voice said. Now all was quiet. Yeah, I'll arrange it for you, you fucker. Sam thought. He laid the journal down and checked on Dean. He was still dead to the world. Sam let a loud sigh escape his lips. He had finally found what he was looking for in the journal. His suspisions had been right. This was the same thing Dean and his dad had faced before. Well, slightly different, but it could be fought. After reading what their dad had wrote, Sam shuddered. It sounded stupid, but this demon was probably more evil than most. If that was possible. But by nature it was a torturer. Not only physically, but mentally as well. It took extreme pleasure in destroying a person's mind and soul, as well as body. Sam could only imagine what had really happened to Dean in that basement. What had it said to him? How did he stay so strong? Sam didn't want to imagine. What he did want was his brother to wake up and tell him how they were going to settle this, and get their way out of here. But that wasn't going to happen. It was up to Sam this time.

He knew what needed to be done, but how was he going to do it? And alone. He couldn't ask Dean to help him. Hell, as much as he felt bad for thinking it, he couldn't count on Dean right now. But he couldn't do it alone. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a grumbling from his stomach. God he was hungry. He pulled out a bag of beef jerky from his sak along with a bottle of water. He would need his strength to fight, and being tired from hunger wasn't the way to go. After he finished off the bag he laid next to his brother. His head was pounding. Of everything they packed, they forgot aspirin. He rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, only for a second.

But in that one second of his gaurd being let down, they came. Sam heard the footsteps and bolted up. He heard the familiar growl. Not again. He didn't think they were too close, yet. He had time. Quickly and quietly he got their weapons together. He stratigically placed weapons along his body, as well as his brothers. Then when he was sure he was ready, if that could happen, he grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shook him. "Dean! Wake up, we gotta go!"

Dean didn't respond quickly, which caused Sam's heart to stop for a second, but he did open his eyes. "Sam? What are you doing?" It took Dean a moment to remember what was going on. Then his eyes widened, "What is it?"

"Get up now! We gotta move Dean. They're back."

Just as he got his brother up to his feet they heard the rustling behind them. They turned and saw the red glowing eyes, the black bodies hidden by the darkness.

"Shit!" Sam screamed. He grabbed Dean by the arm, hauling him up. "I'm pretty sure there's more than two this time. Move!"

Dean was stumbling, crying out in pain, and holding his ribs, but he was moving. In the darkness they weren't sure where they were going, they just knew they needed to go the opposite of the growls. Then the growls were closer. They ran harder. Sam turned and let off a shot in no specific direction, but it didn't deter the animals. They finally came to a halt when they reached the creek.

"Looks like wer're going swimming." Dean said panting.

The growls were right behind them now. The boys turned and came face to face with four sets of red eyes. For a moment time seemed to stand still. Neither the boys nor the dogs moved. Then in slow motion the dogs came at them. Sam fired a shot and they heard a yelp. The dog went down. But the other three were fast. They charged,two of them straight at Sam. He didn't have time to get a shot off before he was pushed out of the way and into the water. He heard his brother scream and heard the gun. He pushed himself up in time to see Dean and the two dogs also falling into the water. But Dean had got one and it was now floating. However, he was fighting the other one, and he wasn't winning. The third dog stood on the bank and was about to jump in the water also. It didn't even see Sam raise up with the gun and fire. It yelped and went down. Sam turned to where his brother and found that he and the dog had floated away from him. But at least the dog was no longer on his brother. Sam swam to his brother. The water wasn't actually that deep, but it was faster to swim than to try and wade to him. The last dog had made it's way to the bank and was watching them intently.

Sam got to Dean and hauled him up. There was blood trickling from his mouth and his arm had a fresh wound. "You stupid jerk! What the hell were you doing!"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment then said, "They were coming for you Sam. They were trying to get rid of you. Didn't really think I'd let that happen did you?"

Sam pulled his brother to the other side of the creek, away from the demon dog. "What do you mean they were coming for me? They tried to kill both of us."

"Yeah, but it wants to get rid of you. It thinks it will be easier to get me...if you're out of the way." Dean said quietly. The demon had already told him he was going to watch Sam die. He told him his worse fear was going to come true. But Dean wasn't about to let that happen.

Sam looked back at the last dog. It didn't seem to want to cross the water. "Come on Dean." He said pulling his brother along. "It's time to finish this."

"You figure out a way?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. But...uh...we gotta go back to the cabin."

Dean nodded. It always had to be the hard way didn't it, he thought.

"I wish we didn't have to, but I'll need your help Dean. You with me? You okay?"

"I'm right here Sammy. Let's fry this bitch."

Sam looked at his battered brother. "Yeah superman, let's get this bitch done."

They headed back to the cabin, both boys extra alert for any movement around them. "So what's the plan Sam?"

"I found some stuff in Dad's journal. It's basically the same as thing as that one demon you guys fought years ago. Remember, the..."

Dean cut him off, "Yeah I remember the one." Dean could never shake those memories. And after his fun time in the basement, he had already figured out what it was.

"Okay, so...I found a spell that we could use to bind it and get rid of it. But it's kinda long, and we're going to need to distract it."

Dean smiled, "Sounds like my kind of job."

Sam shook his head, "No way. This time you're reading, I'm distracting. Don't argue, it's an order."

Dean's brow furrowed, "An order? When did you become captain?"

"Argue with me later, all right Dean. But since I'm the one who's pretty much saved your ass this time around, I think it's safe to listen to me." He paused, "At least this once."

Dean was about to come back with a highly sarcastic remark when there was a flash of light. Suddenly Sam was grabbed by an invisible force and thrown backwards into a tree. "Sam!" Dean screamed, but he soon found himself on his knees, being held by his throat by the demon. The last thing Sam saw before he became unconscious, was the demon disappearing, along with his brother.

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sam slowly regained consciousness. He was slumped against the tree, his back and neck screaming in pain from the awkward angle. He shook his head slightly and blinked his eyes, trying to get them to focus. What the hell happened? he thought. Then he remembered, and suddenly he was filled with panic. He stood, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit him. Dean was no where to be found. "No!" he screamed, "Not again. Damn you!" Sam ran a hand through his hair and began pacing. Now what? What the fuck was he going to do? He stumbled over something, and found it was his gun. He looked around and noticed that their bags and weapons were all still there. Now why wouldn't the demon have gotten rid of them? Maybe he's not scared of me, Sam thought. Then he smiled. He should be scared of me. I'm sending him back to hell, or worse.

Sam gathered everything up, and headed in the direction he hoped the cabin was in. Dean's probably already dead, he thought. No! He would feel it. Dean was alive. For how long? He was already in bad shape. He couldn't fight much longer. Don't worry Dean, I'm coming.

Dean awoke, finding himself back on that stupid hard table. The demon wasn't in sight. He tried to get up, but found his hands were tied this time. He laid his head back and sighed. His body was screaming in pain, no, it was worse than pain. He could barely see straight. He'd never been hurt this bad, and for the first time in his life, he really didn't think he could fight anymore. He thought of Sam. The way he hit that tree, he was probably already dead. I'm sorry little brother, he thought. I failed. I failed everyone. I'm not the hero you made me out to be, I hope you can forgive me. He closed his eyes and for another first, wished the inevitable would just hurry up and happen.

By some miracle, Sam actually found his way to the cabin. The sun was once again beginning to peak over the horizon. God, had they really been out here two nights? He paused at the treeline. Everything was silent, there wasn't even any wind. It was as if the woods had stopped living. Then Sam realized there wasn't something quite right about the cabin. There was an errie pale glow surrounding it. Sam smirked. Yeah, you son of a bitch. You're afraid of me. Or you wouldn't have put that up. Sam stood and began walking towards the cabin. And all of a sudden it hit him. He wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. He felt cocky, and absolutely sure of himself. He was set for a fight and he was set to win. Nothing was going to stop him. 'Oh, God' he thought, 'Dean must be rubbing off on me.' Halfway to the cabin he stopped and dove behind a bush. Two demon dogs were circling. Great, what else you gonna throw at me? Then he remembered the hole he had fallen into earlier. That would be a perfect way to sneak in. Quietly he made his way to the tunnel. It wasn't too far of a drop, but he held onto the edge as long as he could as he lowered his body. He hit the ground with a thud, but was otherwise fine. He ran down the tunnel flying through the door he went through last time.  
He came face to face again with Angela. She smiled a sad smile, "Turn back Sam. It's too late."

"What? No!"

"Dean is gone Sam. You should save yourself."

"No! I would know it if he was dead!" Sam felt tears running down his face, he ignored them. Dean wasn't dead yet. No. It wasn't fair. It wasn't his time.

"Leave Sam."

Sam stood perfectly still for a moment. He could feel it, Dean was still alive. But why was Angela trying to keep him away. Sam suddenly thought that either this wasn't really Angela, or the demon was using her against him. Either way, he was getting by her. He reached into his pocket, "Sorry Angela." He threw the salt onto her. She screamed and disappeared. He bolted through the other door and up the stairs to the bedroom. This was too easy. Why wasn't there anything trying to stop him? He didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, but this just wasn't right. He kept moving, but cautiously. When he made his way to the basement door without any type of interference, his bad feeling got much worse. What if Dean was dead? Is that why the demon wasn't around. He shook his head, no. He opened the basement door and with his gun aimed in front of him he charged down the stairs. But he halted to a stop when he saw his brother's still form,tied to that fucking table. He did look dead.

"Dean!" He screamed as he ran to him. He quickly undid the ropes and shook his brother. "No! Dean wake up. Please!"

Dean stirred slightly. "Sam?" His eyes were glossy and unfocused. "Sammy, that you?"

Sam's stomach was twisting into knots. "Yeah Dean, it's me. Let's get you out of here, okay." He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, but he forced them away. Now was not the time.

"I'm s..sorry... Sammy. I...failed." Dean stammered out.

"What are you talking about Dean?" He asked as he pulled him up. "You didn't fail anything. You don't know how to."

Dean didn't respond, he just leaned on his brother and let himself be led away.  
"God Dean, weren't we just doing this? I hate dejavu." Sam said trying to get Dean's attention. But his brother wasn't talking back. Sam swallowed hard. This might be the same scenario replaying again, but this time Dean wasn't going to make it up the stairs. "Okay bro, this is gonna hurt, but we gotta move faster. Sorry." Sam put his shoulder to Dean's stomach and lifted him up, holding him by the legs. Dean moaned in pain. "Sorry." Sam said again. As fast as he could he made it up the stairs. He thought once again he was home free, that was until he was reaching for the door when that damn invisible force blocked him and knocked him and Dean to the floor. Dean screamed in pain and suddenly became very alert. He looked up to see his brother being pinned to the wall, the demon holding him up by his throat.

"See Dean, I told you your worst fear would come true. Say goodbye to baby brother."

"No!"

-TBC-

Thanks again for reading, and as always, I soooo appreciate the reviews! You guys make me blush! Next one might not be up until after the 4th of July. Sorry!

But, to all those here in the US, have a wonderful and safe 4th of July!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"NO!" Dean screamed again. The demon had Sam pinned against the wall, holding him high enough to lift his feet off the ground. Sam was struggling for the slightest amount of air, his face turning red. Dean felt helpless. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. He wouldn't be physically able to pull the demon off, but Sam was losing the battle. And quickly. Then Dean saw the pistol laying near him. He smiled his cocky smile when the thought struck him. This had to work, it was the only thing he could think of to do.

Sam's vision was beginning to blur. His lungs were screaming for air, but the grip around his throat was just getting tighter and tighter. All of his attempts to wiggle free from the demon failed. He could feel the life draining from him. The demon turned his face from his brother back to him and smiled. "Looks like big brother isn't going to save you this time. Such a pitty."

Sam was prepared for this to be the end. He closed his eyes, and with sadness and regret he accepted his fate. The demon squeezed tighter. 'Goodbye Dean' Sam thought. Then suddenly they heard it. Click. The sound of a gun being cocked. Sam snapped his eyes open. The demon loosed his grip, only slightly, but Sam was able to suck in a precious breath of air. They both looked to Dean. He was on his knees, smiling, with the gun pointed at his head. Sam's eyes widened in fear. What the hell was he doing?

"What do you think you're doing?" The demon asked.

Dean raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Let him go. Now."

"And if I don't. Are you going to kill yourself Dean? Save yourself the agony of seeing baby brother die? Are you going to just let him die, without even a fight?"

"The way I see it at this moment, we're both dead. You win." Dean's voice was cold and totally without emotion. He was determined. "But I'll be damned if I'll be a sacrifice. So if we're going to die, I'm going to die my way, and you can tell your precious god, or whatever, you lost your sacrifice. I think he'll be pissed. How about you?"

The demon didn't respond right away. Dean was hoping this was a sign he was right. "You wouldn't do that Dean. If you kill yourself, your baby brother is going to die an even worse death."

Dean let his eyes fall to the floor. "I don't think I could stop that now anyway."

The demon had actually released a little pressure on Sam. This human had him. He couldn't loose the sacrifice. Time was running out. He needed to kill the human by dawn. Then the demon smiled again. He was a mere human, with emotion, and fear. He wasn't going to kill himself.

Sam couldn't believe what was happening before him. What the hell was Dean doing? He couldn't be serious. But then Sam really looked at his brother and saw the look in his eyes. He was serious. Sam's mind reeled. What do I do? Then he saw his brother look back up, at him.

"Sorry Sammy. See you on the other side." His finger began to squeeze on the trigger.

Time seemed to slow down. The demon must have been surprised and really thought Dean was going to do it because he let go of Sam and spun around. Sam dropped to the floor and gasped for air, inhaling as much as he could. But he only took a second. He looked at Dean and saw that he almost had the trigger down. "No Dean!" Sam screamed. Fear, panic and anger flooded over him. He screamed again, "NO!"

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, the gun flew from Dean's hand and fell to the ground, far away from him. "What the hell?" Dean said. The demon began to rush towards Dean.

"Stay away from him!" Sam yelled. And then the demon was flying across the room, smashing into a wall and falling to the ground. Sam ran to his brother. He quickly grabbed the salt from the bag and encircled them and stood in front of Dean. He then began to chant in latin. The demon, knowing what was about to happen, got up and charged toward the boys. Only to be thrown back again. Sam continued to chant, frantically, barely pausing for a breath. Each time the demon got up he was hurled back again. Sam's chanting came faster now, and louder. The demon continually being thrown across the room, smashing furniture and walls.

Dean sat in awe, looking back and forth between his brother and the demon. What the hell was going on? His brother was like a man possessed. The latin spell was spilling from his mouth quicker than Dean could even make out the words. And the demon never even had a chance to get close to them. Everytime it got up, it was sent hurdling through the air again. Then it hit him. Sam was using his powers. He was saving thier lives. And the power that was eminating from him was downright scary. Dean couldn't believe this was his little brother. Little Sammy who always needed Dean to comfort him and chase away the darkness. Now it was Sammy who was keeping the darkness away from Dean.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sam spoke the final words of the spell and all fell quiet. An eerie quiet. The calm before the storm. The demon stood and looked at the boys smiling. "Is that all you have little one?" He began to move towards the boys. But this time Sam didn't send him flying. Instead he smiled and said, "Go back to hell." And with that, the spell kicked in. The demon screamed, and suddenly burst into flames. It burned, shrieking and flailing, until all that was left was ash.

When it was finished Sam looked down at Dean and smiled. Then his eyes fluttered and he collapsed into his brothers arms.

Okay, so only one more chapter after this! Hope you all enjoyed this one. Hopefully last one will be up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has read, and for all of the reviews. You guys have made doing this so much fun and I appreciate all of your kind words. I've had fun with this one, and I'm sad to see it go. Hope you like the ending!

Chapter 9:

Sam fell into Dean's arms. It took everything Dean had to hold his baby brother up, but Dean wasn't about to drop him. He held him tightly and scooted backwards until he was propped up against the wall. He ran his fingers through Sam's hair.

"You did good kiddo. I'm so proud. Dad would be too." Dean's voice came out in a whisper. "You rest now." Dean knewSam was just wore out from saving them. He knew it. But he couldn't keep the worry from building up. Sam had been so powerful. Could it have hurt him? Did the demon hurt him? No. "You're fine, right Sammy?" Sam didn't answer. "Yeah, you'll be fine." Dean smiled and leaned his head against the wall. He was mentally and physically tired. He was finding it harder and harder to breathe. He could taste the blood in his mouth. At first he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he wouldn't open them again. And the thought of Sam waking up and finding him dead broke his heart. So he fought. Once again he pushed away death for Sammy. He had to be here when he woke up. Even death could wait.

But as time passed and Sam refused to rise, Dean was finding it harder and harder to hold on. Finally he could fight no more. His body had given up. He bowed his head down toward Sam's ear and whispered, "I hate to say this again little brother, but I'll see you on the other side." With that his eyes closed and his head fell, the darkness finally took him.

"Sam...Sam, it's time to wake up. You've rested long enough. Sam."

The voice was soft and sweet, like a melody floating along the breeze.

"Come now Sam, you're brother needs you."

Suddenly his eyes shot open. At first his dazed mind didn't comprehend where he was. Then it hit him, like a hammer. He was laying in Dean's arms. Dean's eyes were closed.

"Sam. You're okay now. You did good, but it's time to help your brother."

Sam's eyes darted up, and in front of him Angela was standing.

"Get away from me!" He snapped, jumping up, regretting it when his head began to spin.

"Take it easy Sam. I mean you no harm. That was not me you saw earlier." She smiled. "You did wonderful Sam. You saved your brother and you got rid of the demon. Your brother was so proud of you."

"Was?" Sam looked to Dean. He was pale and his body lay limply against the wall. He looked dead. He knelt and felt for a pulse. It was there, but he could barely find it, and it was too slow. Sam began to panic.

"Sam."

Sam spun around to look at Angela.

"Don't panic. You need to be strong a little longer. You can still save him...And I might be able to help. If you will let me. I owe you, at least that."

Sam studied her for a moment. She seemed sincere, and he didn't sense any evil left in the cabin. "What can you do?"

"I cannot heal him completely, but I may be able to repair some of the damage. Enough to at least stop the bleeding. But he is going to need time to heal, and he needs the strength and will power to live now."

Sam snorted, "Believe me, he'll live. If you can help him somewhat so that I can take care of him, he'll fight." But then the realization hit him hard. The memory of what happened before he fought the demon off. The vision of his brother holding a gun to his head. Ready to die, to kill himself. Sam shook his head. No, he'll fight. He doesn't have a choice. He knelt down beside Dean and whispered in his ear. "Listen to me big brother. I know you're tired. But we're alive and that bastard's gone. But I still need you Dean. You hear me? I need you, here. Don't you let go yet. Angela's gonna help, let her help Dean. Please, I'm begging you."

He stood, "Please do whatever you can."

Angela smiled and knelt beside his big brother. She placed her hands over him and a brilliant light filled the room. Sam held his breath. After only a few minutes the light faded and she stood. "I've stopped the internal bleeding and a few other things. But he needs to fight now Sam. I've done all I can. I wish both of you boys peace. And thank you."

"For what?" Sam asked.

She smiled, "For setting me free. When you killed the demon you released his hold here. I am free to move on now. Be safe Sam. " She looked at Dean and smiled and then back to Sam. "Take care of each other. Your big brother loves you very much Sam. And so does your father. Never forget that." And with that she was gone.

Sam went to Dean. He prayed Angela had been able to help him enough. He swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and fought back the tears. He wasn't going to cry right now. His brother was still alive. He was going to be strong, just like Dean would.

"Damn it Dean. I sure wish you'd wake up, cause I'm getting a little tired of being in charge." He laughed, "Can you believe I just said that? After all my bitching." Come on Dean, he thought, I know you have a smart ass reply to that. When he got no response he bent and lifted his brother as gently as he could and headed towards one of the bedrooms. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to stay here right now, but I don't think I can carry your ass outta here for a day hike. So we're going to stay here. For a little while. Okay Dean?" He gently laid his brother down on one of the beds. "I'm going to fix you up and then we'll walk out together. I promise."

Sam patched his brother up as good as he could, with the first aid kit they had packed and what little he found in the cabin. Dean was still in bad shape. He was pale, the bruises were beginning to show brightly now, and he was taking slow shallow breaths. Sam's mind was overwhelmed with fear and uncertainess. He had officially bit off every fingernail till there was nothing left to bite. He prayed over and over for Dean to wake up.

He didn't want to stay in that cabin anymore. All he wanted to do was escape. The demon was gone, but his mind went back to what Angela had said. This place was still a gateway for evil. The longer they stayed the longer they were still in danger. And suddenly, as just an ugly reminder, he heard the low growl outside the window. His head snapped up. That fucking dog. Giving his brother a quick look, Sam stood and sprung into action. If they couldn't leave yet, then he was going to make sure they were safe.

He ran through the cabin making sure every window and door was shut. Then he picked up the shotgun and made sure it was loaded. He then went to the front window and opened it, taking aim. Waiting. Waiting for the beast to come around. It was time for that fucking thing to die. Then he would take care of the rest of the cabin. He was going to end the reign of evil here. Once and for all.

The dog rounded the corner, it's red eyes glowing, even in the daylight. It was even uglier in the daylight too. It lifted it's head and made a sniffing motion. It smelled Sam. But he didn't care. It wasn't going to get close. One shot was all he needed. And that was all it took. Just as the beast's eyes landed on him and it bared it's teeth, Sam fired. Only a small yelp escaped it, then it lay dead. Sam smiled and closed the window. And as he turned he thought of what his brother would say at that moment, then he turned back and looked at the dog and said, "Cujo's dead."

With his mind set and a thousand thoughts swirling through his mind, Sam set about the task of cleansing the cabin. The first place he headed was the basement. When he first walked in he froze. His brothers blood was still on that fucking torture table. Visions flashed before him of what had transpired here. With a flash of anger he picked up an axe that was in the corner and went about destroying the room like a mad man. He chopped the table and chopped and chopped until it was nothing but splinters. He destroyed the alter and broke everything he could possible break. As he did he let out his rage and frustration and anger and sadness. He screamed and screamed. He released every emotion that had been pent up inside for so long. He cursed the evil of the world, he cursed his father, and he even cursed Dean.

Finally, his arms heavy, and emotionally exhausted, he dropped the axe and fell to floor. His chest was heaving and his head was pounding. But he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It felt so good to release that anger. As he looked around the room, a small sarcastic laugh escaped his lips. Boy, he did some damage. He really was holding a lot in, wasn't he? If only Dean could see him now.  
He wanted to check on his brother, but he had to finish this first. He took what salt was left and the lighter fluid and headed to the tunnel. With a feeling of disgust he gathered all of the bones into the center and burned them. The smoke filled the room causing him to gag, but he knew it would eventually head out the hole Sam had found yesterday. Was it yesterday? He couldn't even remember now. Satisfied that the bones had burned enough, he went through the cabin and began reciting blessing prayers and protection prayers.

When he was finished, Sam let out a sight of satisfaction. It would be okay now. He went to the bedroom and found Dean in the same way he left him. His eyes dropped to the floor. But he had no more tears to shed. Instead he walked to the bed and went to the other side. Softly he laid down next to his brother and fell asleep.

"Sam." Came the hoarse voice. Sam rolled over and groaned.

"Leave me alone Dean, I'm tired." He mumbled.

"Sammy. Wake up." The voice tried to sound tough, but it was still just a whisper.

"Come on Dean," Sam whined. Then suddenly with eyes wide he shot up. "Dean! You're awake!" He shook his head trying to shake away the sleep. He was still next to Dean. How long had he been asleep? Who cares, Dean was awake. "Hey man, how are you feeling?"

Dean blinked his eyes a few times, tryinig to focus. A small smile formed on his dry lips, "Like I got hit by a freakin' big rig."

Sam laughed, his smile spreading over his entire face. "God it's good to hear your voice."

Dean nodded, "Glad to hear yours too Sammy." He coughed a little.

Sam jumped up to get him some water. "You need to drink some, but slowly." He held the cup to Dean's lips and let him take a few sips. He still couldn't erase the smile from his face.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Good god Sammy, would you wipe that stupid grin off your face."

Sam laughed. "Get over it. Cause right now I'm so happy I could literally jump for joy."

Dean laughed softly. He took his eyes away from Sam and stared at the wall before him. They were still in the cabin he realized.

"Dean, something wrong?" Sam asked, getting nervous at the way Dean was staring off into space. "Dean?"

Dean cleared his throat, still not looking at Sam, and said, "I just wanted to say...uh...thanks. For saving my life."

Sam didn't respond. Did he really just get a thank you from his big brother?

"You did good kid. I...uh...I just wanted to say...I was damn proud of you. You were amazing little brother. You saved our asses."

Sam sat on the bed and blocked Dean's view of the wall with his face. "I only did what you would do." Sam said and smiled. Dean just looked at him, but then slowly he smiled too.

"Yeah, well...I don't think I could have done what you did, but I get what you mean. By the way, where the hell did all that come from freak?"

Sam let the word 'freak' slip past him. His brother wasn't trying to be mean. He shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. It just came out."

"Remind me not to piss you off anymore." Dean laughed. But he stopped quickly when he saw Sam's face turn serious again. "What?"

Sam stood and paced back and forth for a moment then turned back, and with as much control as he could he said, "I have a question for you big brother. What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"Excuse me?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Putting a fucking gun to your head? Ring a bell? Wanna explain Dean?"

Dean blushed slightly, of course Sam would be freaking out about that. Then he laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing at you jerk!" Sam yelled.

"It was a bluff Sammy. That's all."

"That's all? No that's not all, cause see I seem to remember that if I hadn't stopped it you were pulling the trigger. Again, what the hell?"

"Sammy, calm down. Like I said, it was a bluff." When Sam still didn't get it, Dean smiled and said, "There were no bullets in the gun doofus. A bluff. Get it now?"

Sam exhaled loudly. "You freakin jerk! You scared the hell out of me!"

Dean, still laughing, said "Come on now Sammy boy, you didn't really think I'd bail on you, did you?"

"I didn't exactly know what to think. How was I supposed to know. I'm not a freakin mind reader Dean."

Dean cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe not yet... but after this..."

Sam lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up. You need to eat. We've still got some granola bars left. I'll be right back." Sam got up to leave the room then turned around and smiled at Dean, all his anger gone again. "I love you Dean. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "That's sweet Samantha. Wanna bring back a bucket so I can puke?" He laughed.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Sam laughed and left the room. Leave it to the Winchesters to find the most screwed up ways to say I love you.

The End


End file.
